Phenomena related to the nervous system and to biological macromolecules are under study. An analysis of the Stein model of neural integration and firing in the presence of both excitation and inhibition has been completed. A model of cochlear processing of auditory stimuli is being developed. Hair cell transduction is the only nonlinear component in the model and this suffices to explain well known nonlinear auditory characteristics. Cellular automata are under consideration as a possible approach to understanding certain types of neural networks. An analytical procedure for predicting the statistical distribution of local patterns in a class of simple automatons has been developed. With regard to macromolecules progress has been made in several areas. Context dependent methods of sequence comparison have been investigated and conditions which make such methods metrics on the space of sequences have been found. Refinements in the Monte Carlo simulations used to test the significance of sequence similarities have been made. Relaxed constraints on DNA at amino acid replacements have been discovered. The relative frequencies in the use of synonymous codons in DNA has been analyzed. These frequencies should change under the fixation of mutations unless they are in dynamic balance. Such a dynamic balance has been found for certain classes of sequences and this has led to an estimation of fixation rates in such cases. The PAM matrix model of protein evolution has been analyzed and an error discovered in the construction of the matrix and a need to modify the model demonstrated. A third area of study deals with the foundations of quantum mechanics. An interpretation has been developed which resolves the measurement paradox and avoids the clash of quantum mechanics, in its usual interpretation, with realist philosophy.